La esperanza de Karamatsu
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Karamatsu aprovecharía la oportunidad e intentaría salir adelante, aunque fuera únicamente por esta vez.


**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, si fuese así Karamatsu ya tendría la felicidad eterna.**

 **Historia también en Wattpad.**

* * *

Una enorme carga de emoción y nerviosismo recorría cada centímetro de su sistema nervioso, la adrenalina lo sobrellenaba, haciendo que traspasara los límites que su muy bien construido personaje no le permitía cruzar.

Una montaña rusa de sensaciones provocaban que su mundo girara sin control, su cerebro no procesaba más allá de las últimas palabras dichas por su hermano, las cuales eran las causantes del revoltijo que se encontraba ahora dentro suyo.

Una extraña calidez, de la que ya no tenía alguna memoria, empezó a expandirse a través de su pecho, alimentándose del bullicio que el resto de los sextillizos hacían a su alrededor, ignorantes de la confusión que embargaba al segundo Matsuno.

Y es que el olvido había hecho mella, eliminando cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo, dejando únicamente el miedo para llenar el vacío; y justamente porque sólo había quedado miedo, sentía náuseas al saberse debilitado, al descubrir muy tarde que su espejo estaba desquebrajado, o tal vez era él y el objeto reflejaba lo que veía.

De cualquier manera, ya no existía otra opción, y, sin importar cuanto lo negara, en cierta forma había esperado, _ansiado,_ este momento, así que lo aceptaría, no era como si contara con la suficiente fuerza para rechazar lo que, para su maltrecho corazón, era una bendición.

Porque a pesar de todo, la esperanza aún crecía en su alma, se rehusara lo que se rehusara su dueño, esta no estaba dispuesta a obedecer, tomaba la primera oportunidad a la vista, ignorando el riesgo para sí, y haciendo caso omiso de su estado una vez fracasado el intento.

Para Karamatsu, que su anime volviera al aire podía significar dos cosas: destacar por fin, que sus hermanos le cedieran su estado de presencia y lo adoptaran por lo que era, el segundo de los sextillizos de la familia Matsuno; o lo que lo llevaría a la locura, sin punto de retorno.

Karamatsu deseaba intensamente encontrar a alguien que curara su roto corazón, alguien que lo abrazara en las noches mientras lloraba por una nueva pesadilla donde los hermanos nacían quintillizos y su existencia no era ni una efímera estela; también buscaba enfrentar su peor temor, dejar su marca y así asegurarse de que este jamás se volviera realidad.

Y de verdad aprovecharía la segunda temporada, se convertiría en uno de los personajes preferidos, ganaría en cada lista y encuesta de ser necesario, no tomaría migajas de nadie, pero sobre todo, se demostraría lo que valía, recuperaría su dignidad y defendería la sensación de esperanza que ya se había arraigado a él, esa misma que, a pesar del constante rechazo, era la única que no lo había abandonado.

* * *

 **Como dije, esta historia también está en Wattpad y me da cosita borrar la nota que ya tenía pero quiero emparejar las historias que tengo en ambas cuentas así que aquí voy con eso.**

 **A todos en general aquí en FF gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad en este fandom.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Y al fin escribí algo más para el fandom de Osomatsu-san y en especial para el bebo; no se me había ocurrido nada pero vaya que lo estaba intentando, principalmente porque quería agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron el fic anterior, y a quienes además lo agregaron a alguna lista o hasta comentaron.**

 **En esta última sección están Tracey789 y** **MatrixNight** **, a quienes, de verdad que no saben cuánto, les debía un muy enorme gracias. Hice esto pensando en sus comentarios y en la mejor manera de ser recíproca y creo sinceramente que la encontré.**

 **Me voy a esforzar mucho para seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas y por hacerlas disfrutar, llorar o reír con lo que escriba.**

 **Y aunque se escuche medio acosador, ya me encariñé con todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, así que es una promesa que pienso cumplir.**


End file.
